


Routine Checkup

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: Nozomi knows that Maki works very hard, and that can lead to unneeded stress. What kind of wife would she be if she didn't pop in and help her relieve some of that tension?





	Routine Checkup

"Nozomi..." Maki's stern tone disappeared as she gasped, one hand clutching her desk tightly as Nozomi kissed and nipped at her neck. Try as she might to deny her wife the pleasures of her flesh, she still found herself tilting her head back, exposing the supple skin of her neck even more. Much to Nozomi's delight, of course.

"Oh Maki, you're so tense. I can feel it coming off you in waves." She was smiling, smirking even, but it was a smile that always disarmed the normally-guarded redhead. After all these years, she still was weak to the charms of her loving wife, even if those charms were on full display in her hospital office. "Good thing I'm here to help you out."

"Wait, come on..." Maki's breath was shaky, biting down on her lip to keep from whimpering when Nozomi moved up to nibble on her ear. Those teasing hands ghosted down her side, all the way to her hips before they were pulling her doctor's uniform to the side. Before it could flutter back into place, her hands had gone right up Maki's shirt and headed north. They were so warm against her skin. It was so hard to resist. "I'm at work..."

"Gasp, really?" Nozomi made a show of looking around the office, turning back with a knowing smirk. "I never would've guessed." Ignoring Maki's hesitation, she went in for the kill - or, rather, the kiss. Her lips were full and had a hint of raspberries. Must've been the new chapstick she bought earlier that week. It tasted nice. She really wanted to stand firm and let Nozomi know in no uncertain terms that they couldn't do these kinds of things at work. It would be to no avail, of course. She was captivated the moment those lips were on hers, and she found herself eagerly kissing Nozomi back, wrapping her arms around Nozomi's shoulders and holding on like her life depended on it.

When Nozomi finally broke their kiss, Maki let out a soft but audible whine, already missing those sweet lips against hers. Nozomi grinned at her, making Maki blush and look away. Damn, she was so obvious about what she wanted, even when she didn't mean to. Pouting, she turned back towards her and grabbed her shirt, yanking her closer to kiss her again. The passion and need was obvious, and Nozomi was more than happy to reciprocate once again. This time it was Maki who broke the kiss.

"You drive me crazy, Nozomi..." Her face continued to burn, but she held eye contact with Nozomi, her heart already starting to beat faster. That was just the effect Nozomi always had on her. This was certainly not a good idea, but the opportunity to make a well thought out decision had long since passed. "It's... It's been a stressful week, you know. Please don't tease me anymore, okay? I-I want you..." She gulped, gripping onto Nozomi's shoulders tightly. Just because she was married didn't mean she was going to stop being so embarrassed that easily. Though she really wished that these more intimate moments weren't still making her blush after all this time.

"See? Nozomi knows best, doesn't she?" She giggled when Maki rolled her eyes, placating her with another, more gentle kiss. "No more teasing. Take off your skirt and sit on the desk. I'll make all that stress go away." Maki nodded, her common sense being overridden by a burning need that only Nozomi could satiate. With a quick look at the door to triple check that it was still locked, she pushed her coat to the side and pulled her skirt down. In a way, she wished that she had known Nozomi was going to barge into her office with sex on her mind. She would've worn something cuter than plain, cotton-white panties.

It didn't seem like Nozomi minded, though. She was still smiling and gazing fondly at Maki as if she was wearing the sexiest lingerie money could buy. Despite the embarrassment - and the risks they were taking - she still found herself smiling. Nozomi always had a way of making her feel good about how she looked. Even if she had been compared to a model plenty of times throughout her life, it was Nozomi's opinion that mattered the most. The one that made her feel like the most beautiful woman on the planet.

She stepped out of her skirt and grabbed onto the desk with both hands, lifting herself onto it and spreading her legs. When Nozomi stepped in between them with a grin, Maki couldn't help but feel like she was the patient now, under the care of a doctor who did not know what 'personal space' meant. She shuddered, then let out a low, strangled moan when Nozomi pressed two fingers against her crotch. "N-Nozomi... teasing..."

"I know." She smiled, dispensing with the teasing and moving her fingers under Maki's panties. Maki gasped loudly when Nozomi's fingertips quickly slipped past her lower lips, but before they could get any further, she was pushing at Nozomi's arm. "Hmm? Is something wrong, Maki?"

"N-No, just... L-Let me take off my underwear, okay? I'd rather not spend the rest of my work day with my underwear wet." She kept pushing until Nozomi relented and stepped back, letting Maki hop off the desk and slide her panties down. Not that Nozomi minded the view, of course.

"Or you could just let me take them afterwards and you could work without them." Her helpful advice was met with a deep frown as Maki got herself back onto the desk. Nozomi covered her mouth to hide her giggles. "Just some friendly advice."

"I'll pass." She spread her legs again and caught Nozomi's eyes, her face flushed but there was now a clear desire written all over her. "Now come on, I can't take off the entire day while you make jokes." She reverted back to the shy woman that Nozomi had fallen in love with, though the desire was still there. "Please...?"

Nozomi didn't make another joke. She didn't even say another word. Instead, she nodded and got close, softly kissing Maki as her fingers returned between her legs. Maki hissed against Nozomi's lips, clutching onto her shoulders. She whined and bucked her hips when Nozomi's fingers sunk in down to the first knuckle, then to the second. Smiling gently, she wiggled her two fingers before really getting things started.

Her lips left Maki's and instead went back to her neck, kissing and licking at the skin. Maki moaned, mewling like a cat and digging her nails into Nozomi's shoulders through her shirt. Her fingers started to pump in and out of Maki's pussy at a steady rate, really feeling how wet she had made Maki. It was easy to make Maki flustered, but turning her on was a different story. She could be difficult at times, even then, so being able to get her aroused in risque places made Nozomi's heart race with excitement. It gave her an extra jolt to her libido and made her work twice as hard to pleasure her lovable tomato wife.

As Nozomi picked up the pace, Maki pressed her knuckles against her mouth to keep herself from vocalizing her pleasure too loudly. No need to let the other on-call staff know more about her personal life than they needed to. Nozomi was staring deep into her eyes, making Maki feel way too hot. Her body felt like it was on fire, and they'd barely even started. They couldn't stop, though. Once she was in the mood, it was not good to leave her hanging.

While one of her hands was busy, the other was free to grab onto Maki's shirt and lift it up. Maki helped out, lifting it above her chest so that her bra was fully visible. Nozomi licked her lips, lifting that up too so she had unfettered access to Maki's breasts. She ducked down and flicked her tongue across the right nipple, then the left, ears perked at each muffled sound she got. If only she could really hear Maki moan, but even if she was a carefree lover, she knew better then to tempt fate and potentially cost Maki her job... more-so than she was already doing.

Maki breathed hotly against the skin of her fingers, moans desperate to be unrestrained. She had just about gotten over their location and was really getting into it when Nozomi suddenly pulled away. Letting out an embarrassing whine, she fixed Nozomi with the best glare she could under the circumstances. "Nozomi, I told you-"

"Stand up." Though it was still in Nozomi's normal voice, there was no doubts that it was a command. There was a sort of edge to it, and when she moved back, Maki found herself automatically hopping down onto the ground. She shuddered as she noticed Nozomi looking at her like a delicious-looking piece of meat. There was still desire, still love, but there was also something more primal.

Without another word, Nozomi took Maki's name tag and lifted it over her head, holding onto it with a soft but sly smile. "Turn around." Maki obeyed instantly, and after taking a small amount of time to admire her cute butt, Nozomi grabbed Maki's wrists and started to bind them with the lanyard.

"H-Hey wait, what-"

"I thought you didn't want to waste anymore time, Maki." Nozomi grinned as she turned Maki back around, staring into her wide eyes. There weren't many things that were more exciting than dominating her wife. It drove her wild, and though Maki would rarely admit anything close to it, she knew that it was the same for her. That had always been their dynamic, though. Even before they started dating, when they were just friends in high school, Nozomi had been the instigator, and Maki had been her victim. A very willing victim, as it turned out.

She went over to the opposite wall, leaning her back against it and beckoning Maki to follow. Maki pouted and slowly made her way over, only picking up the pace when Nozomi lifted up her shirt and gave her a bit of an enticement. Once Maki was standing in front of her, compliant and waiting, Nozomi smiled and pulled her shirt over her head, tossing it across the room and going to unhook her bra. She kept her eyes on Maki, smirking as she could see her just staring at her breasts, entranced.

When her bra came off, she didn't even have to ask Maki to do anything. She bent down on her own accord, covering Nozomi's big chest with kisses and the occasional lick. Nozomi smiled and ran her fingers through Maki's hair, dropping her other hand down to lift Maki's skirt up and get back to work. The moans muffled against her chest showed Maki's appreciation.

As Nozomi got back to fingering her, she looked over Maki's shoulder to eye her handiwork. Her hands were still bound, and it didn't seem like she was making any attempt to free herself. Such a good girl. Nozomi smiled to herself and pushed Maki's head against her breasts, moaning softly as she felt Maki's tongue going across her right nipple. Unlike Maki though, she had better volume control when she was in the heat of the moment. She had plenty of things to gag Maki with, though...

If it wasn't for her two rather large 'mufflers', Maki surely would be making a lot of noise. She no longer had her hands free to cover her mouth, and Nozomi couldn't help but wonder what would happen if she just pinned the helpless redhead to the wall and resumed going to town on her. Would she find better volume control, or would she keep moaning until someone heard? Maybe they would knock on the door and demand entrance. Now it was her turn to shudder: the thoughts made her feel really good, powerful even. She had to push those thoughts away, though. The risk as present was worth it enough. There was no need to make things worse for Maki.

The thoughts persisted, though. They made her wet with desire, definitely leaving a damp spot on her panties. She didn't need Maki's tongue down there yet, though. It was already doing such a good job with her sensitive breasts. She had a feeling that, given enough time, Maki could make her cum just from her attention to her breasts, but Nozomi was always too impatient to wait that long. As for that day, there just wasn't enough time realistically to try it out.

She would deliberately avoid Maki's clit, to get her stimulated while denying her a chance at going over the edge. As they kept going, though, she would move a finger and give her clit a quick rub, enjoying the jerk her body would give every time. She just about gave Maki a hard smack on the ass, but she held off, biting her lip in thought. It would certainly be loud. Was it a worthwhile risk? ... Eh, Maki probably smacked her desk in anger plenty of times. That was a good cover up. So she reared her hand back and let it come down on Maki's ass with a satisfying smack.

Maki let out a loud yelp, pulling herself away from Nozomi's chest and looking up at her. Gazing into her eyes, Nozomi couldn't help but get entranced herself. There was such lust and devotion deep inside that look, and it warmed her right down to her core. Groaning, she put her hands on Maki's shoulders and shoved her down to her knees. Then she hastily dropped her pants and panties, not even bothering to step out of them as she touched herself. She was already soaked.

Again, Maki didn't need a command to do what Nozomi wanted her to. She leaned in again and started to lick at Nozomi's slit, soon enough pushing her tongue into her pussy. Nozomi's moans grew a little louder, though she made sure to keep herself under control. It wouldn't look good if she ended up being the one making a lot of noise. She was supposed to be the one in control, after all.

Reaching down, she made a fist in Maki's hair and shoved her in between her legs, bucking her hips and letting out quiet, pleasured moans. Maki's tongue was absolutely divine, and she wished that she could stand there and let her eat her out until they both were numb. A quick look at the clock reminded her that they had a limited amount of time, though. Maki would eventually have to be presentable and available to the hospital. No time to delay their orgasms.

"Are you hungry, Maki?" She whispered down to her, grinning to herself. Talking dirty always helped get her off fast, though she surely would want more than just one orgasm. Ahh, she had to focus, though. There would be time to help Maki 'relax' more at home. "You eat pussy like you were skipping lunch again. Maybe I need to come in every day so she can have a proper meal, hmm?"

Maki grumbled from between her legs, but she didn't stop thrusting her tongue in and out. It was oh-so satisfying to talk like this, though she really needed some stimulation on her clit now. "C'mon Maki, be a good girl and use your tongue on my clit. Don't keep your poor wife waiting." She didn't keep her waiting long, and Nozomi moaned with delight as jolts of pleasure rocked her body. Leaving her hand in Maki's hair, she started to grope her chest with the other, pinching her nipples to try and overstimulate herself.

"Mmm, c'mon Maki, I'm so close..." Maki was the quieter eater out of the two. She could go down on Nozomi underneath a restaurant table and the others wouldn't even know something was going on. Not that they had done that or anything, when they were having dinner with Eli and Nico. That would be weird, right? "Do you give checkups like these to all the girls who come under your care?" Maki would've rolled her eyes if she was in a position for Nozomi to see it. She just shook her head and gently bit Nozomi's clit, making her jump.

She really was close. Her mind was awash with fantasies of dragging Maki out of the office and fucking her wherever she wanted. If anyone saw, well they'd certainly have great memories. It felt so good, combined with Maki's wonderful tongue. She pushed her hips forward, bucking desperately against Maki's face, until she bit down on her lip and kept her moans low as she came all over Maki's face.

As much as she wanted to bask in the afterglow of her own pleasure, she knew that there was still more work to do. Breathing a bit heavily, she pushed Maki onto her back and dropped down to her knees. She helped Maki move away from the wall so that she could lay down and get comfortable. It was at that point it occurred to her that, on her back and hands bound, there would be nothing to stifle Maki as she moaned to her heart's content. Hmm, what to do, what to do...

An idea came to her quickly. She smiled at Maki and reached over to grab her own panties, bundling them up into a ball and stuffing them into Maki's mouth. Maki's eyes went wide, but she didn't immediately spit it out, knowing that this would keep her from exposing them with her loud moans. Though it might've also been because Nozomi made sure to bundle them up so that Maki could taste Nozomi's desire on them. With that out of the way, she got back down on her knees and spread Maki's legs again, beginning to feast on her favorite dish.

Maki was already dripping wet from the previous fingering, so she skipped any teasing or build-up and went right for the clit. Her moans were very muffled, but Nozomi was close enough to hear them. It was such a lovely symphony, even masked. She wasn't too shabby with her tongue either, expertly flicking it across Maki's clit until she was writhing around on the floor. Her hips bucked up once, twice, and then she was in the throes of her own orgasm, nearly screaming into Nozomi's panties.

Afterwards, Maki spit out the panties and groaned quietly as Nozomi crawled on top of her and cuddled with her tired wife. It was only for a few minutes, and it was rather one-sided, since Maki's hands were still tied up. Still, it was nice, allowing them a few minutes of silent recovery. Eventually Nozomi moved off of Maki and untied her, and they both got dressed again in a comfortable silence.

"So, I'll see you at home?" Nozomi grinned as Maki rolled her eyes. The switch had quickly flipped from sexy to joking, but Nozomi liked that.

"Yeah." Maki smiled softly, leaning in and giving Nozomi a quick kiss. "Thanks for stopping by, Nozomi. I, uh... I really needed that, I guess." She blushed, looking at the wall until Nozomi turned her back and gave her a return kiss.

"Always glad to help my hardworking wife." She really meant it, with all her heart. Maki worked so hard to keep them living comfortably, and she would always be forever grateful for it. "Don't stay too late now, 'kay? Love ya!" Maki's smile brightened, long past the embarrassment of having someone tell her that they loved her so openly. It made her feel even warmer inside.

"Love you too, Nozomi." They shared one last kiss before Nozomi departed, heading out of the hospital with a happy sway in her step and whistling a cheerful tune. The woman at the front desk waved to her as she went through the sliding glass doors.

"Have a good day, ma'am!" Nozomi couldn't help but grin at that, waving back at the woman.

"Already did."


End file.
